monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:Monster Warriors-The Red King
This is a FanFic I created based on the ideas in the Monster Hunter Legends series by Plexioth-xD and TigrexJeff. I highly recommend the series. Started: 21/4/2011 Ended: 26/4/2011 The Red King- Chapter 1 Year 203, after the separation of Monsters and Humans The bright sunlight gleamed from above. Tony raised his arm to block the brightness, utilising his thick armour. The Rathalos Vambraces+ seemed fitting for his task, however they were useful for blocking the light. He glanced at his surroundings, and noticed a group of Jaggi, preparing to strike him. He laughed at the sight. His plus class Rathalos armour could easily ward off their worthless attacks, and his faithful hammer, Vortastrophe, would be enough to pound their skulls in. "i'll just kill some time, for now" He thought to himself Tony drew his weapon, and turned to face the small monsters. They flapped their frills and screeched violently. However, it was not because of Tony. A shadow now blocked most of the sun, and Tony noticed the change on the ground. What he came for had arrived. As the Jaggi fled, Tony turned to face his foe. The King of the Heavens let out a bellowing roar and descended upon its prey, talons spread. With a grin on his face, Tony counted. "Three, two, one........You're mine" He raised Vortastrophe and struck the Rathalos in the skull as it was about to devour him. The beast fell from the sky, wounded. The thunder laced in the spines of the hammer exposed the Rathalos' weakness, and blue jolts of electricity leap from its wounds. As it struggled on the ground, Tony approached it. This would be his 23rd successful Rathalos hunt. He raised his hammer, and was prepared to strike. However, he felt a presence within. An inner, hidden instinct told him to stop. He tried to smash the beasts head in again, but the same instinct stopped him countlessly. The Rathalos was now back on its feet, ready to strike. Tony stood in shock. This expierience was a first. He glaned over at the Rathalos, which was preparing to release a fireball directly at Tony. Suddenly, the Rathalos stopped. It's eyes had caught sight of Tony's. They were now black. The Rathalos stepped back, flapped its wings, and took flight. Mid-flight, the beast took a glance back. A red aura now surrounded the human it encountered. Tony collapsed to the ground, short of breath. He had been overcome by a powerful force, one of which he had not expierienced before. He looked to the skies once again, and felt a strong connection. As the Rathalos flew into the distance, he passed out. The Red King- Chapter 2 Tony awoke in a strange place. He was lying on an old stone. He sat up, and cracked his back. He glanced to the left, and noticed his equipment leaning against a wall. He kept lookig, taking in his suddenly new environment. It appeared to be an interconnected series of tunnels, with minimal light. He yelled out "Hello!" But it simply echoed in the Darkness. '"Do not be wary, we are here" Whispered a strange voice.' 'Tony turned around, and caught glimpse of a shadowed figure. His eyesight was poor in the cave. "Who are you?" Tony nervously asked.' '"You need not know, for now" Replied another voice. Another shadow appeared next to the first. The voice continued "..But, you have been brought here for a purpose" "And that is.." Tony asked.' 'The first voice re-appeared. "You have heard of the Monster Warriors, correct?" "Who hasn't?" Tony answered, sarcastically. "The monster clans, with respective monster warriors." The voice continued "That is partially correct. You see, other Monster warriors still exist, but their clans have dissassembled, and they have no knowledge of their powers."' 'Tony began to believe he was dreaming. "You keep thinking that, buddy" He answered in a sarcastic voice. The voice returned, with a more serious tone. "We are a group of retired hunters, who have a single purpose. Locating these warriors. And you are our latest discovery. You, my friend, are the Rathalos warrior"' 'Tony's eyes were now wide open, as he contemplated the information being told to him. "Rathalos Warrior, you say?"' '"That is correct. The expierience you had with that Rathalos, was the awakening of your powers."' '"So, what are my 'powers'?" Tony queried. He was starting to believe what he was being told. Could he truly be a monster warrior?' '"Rathalos has an unusual sequence for its warrior. The aura you felt, this is known as 'Wrath'. As the Tigrex warrior strikes with Rage, the Nargacuga Warrior with speed, and the Barioth Warrior with endurance, the Rathalos warrior can unleash the wrath of the sky king through their weapon. Regarless of its craft, the weapon will spew the flames of the Rathalos. The second of your three powers, is known as 'Terror'. As man and beast alike fear the Rathalos, you may enter a state into which you will strike fear and terror into your foe, allowing you to strike, or causing them to flee. This happened to you when you encoutered that young Rathalos, causing it too flee. Finally, 'Adaption'. Rathalos is found in many environments, known to adapt quickly. Thus, your hunts will become simpler as you rapidly adapt to your environment. Does all this make sense?"' 'Tony was now re-equipped. He walked over to the Old shadow, and grabbed the man by the collar. "Two things, old man. First, you have lost your mind. The Rathalos warrior no longer exists. Second, im just a hunter. I was probably paralysed by a Bnahabra toxins, and passed out. So, enjoy your little mind game that you have going here. Im leaving."' 'As he walked to the exit, the Old man called out to him again. "Tony, we know your family was wiped out by that Rathalos. They were weak, they deserved it"' 'Tony stopped in his tracks, unsheathed the Vortastrophe, and charged at the figures. The Red aura covered him, and his eyes were now a pearl black. He smashed the Hammer to the ground, where the Old Man was. He had sidestepped the attack, and was able to witness what he had just explained. Tony stared in shock. As his Hammer hit the ground, the usual blue lighting spewed out, typical of his Lagiacrus based weapon. However, the lightning was quickly overpowered by a Red flame, and the Hammer let out an explosion of fire. ' '"It is true. YOU, are the Rathalos warrior."' 'Awestruck, Tony sheathed his weapon, and left the cave. ' 'The voices echoed in the background. "Tony, other Monster Warriors exist! You will be able to sense them, only at close range. Locate them, they will be needed for the impending darkness!"' The Red King- Chapter 3 After three long days of trekking and hiking, Tony arrived home. As he stepped out of the forest, Kokoto village came into sight. However, Kokoto seemed unusually quiet. Usually traders would pass through, carrying valuable matierials. But none were in sight. As he walked further into the village, Tony heard loud voices out the front of the guild hall. He went to investigate immediately. "Tony! You have returned! Have you heard the news?!" "Chief. No, I haven't. Whats all the buzz?" "Word has spread of the return of the Rathalos warrior!" "Oh..... I see." "Tony, you dont seem to excited. Our beloved hero will return!" Tony whispered under his breath "Bastards". "Come again?" Tony looked up at the chief. He had a large smirk on his face, and Tony recognised a certain dark hood in the background. "Tony?" "I understand, chief" Tony exhaled, annoyed. "Good. Now, tell everybody!" "I wont do it!" Suddenly, the town fell silent. Tony was covered by a Red Aura. Glowing in the darkness, Tony unsheathed Vortastrophe. The chief fell back in shock. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Tony shouted. He wanted a free conscience, that no-one would reveal his 'secret'. As Tony raised his hammer, an unknown figure tackled him to the ground. Stunned, Tony raised himself to his knees, and caught a glimpse of a large figure, covered in a Grey Armour. "The hell are you?" Tony asked the man. "I, am the Gravios warrior. And you, are the Rathalos warrior, my new accomplice." The town fell to its knees. The return of two monster warriors in their own town! The chief grinned. "Chris, I see you listened." "I have," He glanced at Tony "You know there are more of us?" Tony replied "Sure," He pointed at the chief "They already filled me in." A sudden darkness then covered the town. A loud screech filled the air. The sky turned blood red. "What the..." At that instance, a group of Rathalos filled the sky. Tony estimated at least 30 of them. All in mid-flight, heading North. People screamed, and scrambled for there homes. Tony drew Vortastrophe, and glanced at Chris. Chris murmured to himself "Solidity" as he drew his Switch Axe, High Volt Axe. The Red King- Chapter 4 Eyes fixed on the horde of Rathalos, Tony and Chris, the lately discovered Rathalos and Gravios warriors, stood battle-ready. They waited for the first Rathalos to swoop down and attack, but it never came. The horde continued North. The sky remained blood red, however. Tony and Chris stood at there place, mystified. Rathalos were rarely seen together, let alone in a group of 50. Another screech filled the air. A shiver ran down Tony's spine. That was no Rathalos. Not even any monster he had heard of before. Another bloodcurdling roar filled the air. Tony had one more look at the bright-red Rathalos horde. He noticed something odd. ''They were fleeing. '' Time seemingly stopped at that point. Tony turned around, and yelled to the Villagers "RUN!". The blood red beast stampeded through the Village. Building crumbled beneath its feet. Villagers scrambled into the forest, with regular hunters leading the group into the Monster-filled wilderness. Tony and Chris remained behind. A massive tail slammed into Tony, and swiped at Chris. As Tony rolled, he heard a loud "SOLIDITY!" He looked up, and the tail had bounced off of Chris. '''Solid, like a Gravios' ''Tony thought. As Tony rose to his feet, the beast turned to face him, eye to eye. The deep black eyes struck fear into Tony. The myth was true. The king of kings had returned, the Blood Red Rathalos. Twice the size of a regular Rathalos, and twice as deadly as the most difficult G-Level Silver Rathalos. The Original Rathalos had returned. The Brutal King of the skies glared directly into Tony's soul. Instinctively, Tony raised Vortastrophe, and smashed it against the Red King's skull. '''CLING!' ''The hammer bounced off the beast. It charged directly at Tony, pinning him to the ground. Chris tried everything he could, but the beast was relentless. It had its eyes fixed on its prey. Tony's mind was racing. '''Im dead for sure' ''As the beast leaned back, Tony yelled "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!" Chris was still slashing at the beast, but it ignored his every move. It then stepped back. He looked at Tony, expecting a dead body, but saw a Red Aura. Tony's eyes had turned a bottomless black. The Rathalos roared, but Tony rose to his feet, and swung his hammer with the strength of a God. As it made contact with the beast, a spine-tingling snap was heard. The beast's skull was partly crushed. It moaned in pain. As Tony charged his hammer again, the beast took flight. The fight was over, for now. Tony looked over to Chris, and nodded. The Red King- Epilogue Following the events at Kokoto village, records of the Gravios and Rathalos warriors ceased to be recorded. The men simply dissapeared. Original monsters began to re-appear after that day. The Red Tigrex, the grey Diablos, and many more were re-awakened. Stories began to circulate of a band of warriors, that fought of these beasts. Monster warriors. They spoke of a Vengeful Rathalos warrior, an Invincible Gravios warrior, a Psychotic Deviljho warrior, and many others. The Monster warriors continued to re-appear, and were saving the world from the darkness of the original monsters. They banded together, but were not truly confirmed. The guild never truly inquested into these myths, and so they remained. Just myths. But stories continually circulated throughout the villages, and the Warrior legend was reborn. The warrior clan was almost at its prime. A man stepped infront of the group, clad in Rathalos Z armour. He addressed the group: "Today is the day, when we re-unite ourselves! The last of the Monster warriors must be located, if we are to stop this reign of fear! We must locate the Rajang, Ukanlos and Lagiacrus warriors! As your Rathalos warrior, I am proud to lead this group. However, we must be a unified force! Find these warriors, for the survival of Humanity!" The speech echoed in the minds of every monster warrior there. They were the greatest hunters in the world, unified, and reborn. Today was theirs. More Monster Warriors Destructive Darkness Category:Fan Fiction